


Family 101

by shanachie



Series: Darling Lisa [3]
Category: dc legends of tomorrow
Genre: Len is a mess, Mick loves fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take a cooking class because someone has to feed Lisa and them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> This is the last for now in my “Darling Lisa” series (although one has to be added that’s already written). Thanks to dragonydreams for inspiring all of these and angelskuupio for her assistance with everything.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Leonard ignored what the other members of the class were saying as they introduced themselves. Beside him, Mick was playing with his lighter under the table, flicking his fingers through the flame.

“Why are you here, Mr. Robberson,” the teacher asked, drawing Leonard’s attention.

“I need to learn to cook for Li,” he answered, deciding to be semi-truthful for once.

“And who’s Li?” the teacher asked.

“Is that your girlfriend?” one of the girls asked.

Leonard was tempted to answer yes, because the girl was leaning towards him as if very interested in the answer. “No,” he said flatly. “She’s my… daughter.”

“Okaaay,” the teacher said slowly, clearly deciding she shouldn’t press. “And you?” she turned to Mick.

Mick jerked a thumb at Leonard. “He made me.”

“Well, then. Tonight we’re going to work on something easy. Macaroni and cheese, but we’re not going to make the box version. This is something everyone can make.”

She gave directions to the students to get out pots and set the pasta boiling. Carefully, the two thieves followed directions; Mick more interested in the fire and the heat once the stove was turned on. Leonard had to remind him more than once to pay attention to the water and the sauce once they started stirring the cheese into it.

 

 

 

 

Mick peered into Leonard’s dish as the younger thief pulled it from the oven, then looked at his own dish. “I don’t think that looks right,” he commented.

Leonard poked at the congealed mass, unable to figure out what had gone wrong. He’d followed the teacher’s directions exactly, but he’d turned out a gluey mass. “I’m aware of that,” Leonard drawled, turning to look at Mick’s dish. “Why does yours look so much better?”

Mick shrugged. “I dunno.”

As Leonard opened his mouth to respond to Mick, the teacher joined them. She peered at both of their dishes and then tried to find something nice to Leonard. “You’ll get it eventually,” she finally settled on. “Some people take a bit of time to find what dishes they can make.” She turned to Mick’s perfectly browned pasta and cheese sauce, bubbling cheerfully away. “That looks beautiful.”

Mick beamed. “Thank you.” He clapped Leonard on the shoulder. “Just because you burned water doesn’t mean you can’t learn to cook.”

Leonard glared at him. “You aren’t helping.”

Mick poked at his dish as the teacher walked away, called by another student who was attempting to dish up their macaroni and cheese before it was quite ready. “Look at it this way, if you keep blowing the dishes and I keep making them well, I’ll just have to come over and cook for you.”

“We don’t need you to cook for us,” Leonard grumbled.

Mick focused on the pan, carefully dishing up two servings as he answered, “Maybe I want to. You plan our work. You make sure our homes are safe. You make sure Li gets to school. Maybe this is my way of taking care of the two of you.”

The master thief looked at his partner in surprise. They didn’t do feelings, not since the beginning, but he knew Mick loved Lisa almost as much as Leonard did. Clearly he felt the same way, or similarly, about Leonard.

Not knowing what to say in response, Leonard picked up his own pan and headed towards the trash can. No one was going to be eating his mess so he might as well throw it out. Maybe he hadn’t learned to cook for himself and Lisa yet, but if Mick kept this up at least none of them would starve.


End file.
